kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Shijima
is Kiriko Shijima's younger brother and freelance photographer who utilizes Signal Bikes to transform into , as well as Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for additional power. He is also called by Heart. He had been stationed in America, but returned to Japan to aid with the emerging Roidmude crisis. History Past Sometime ago, Go and Kiriko lost their parents, with what's left of their father's memorial under a tree. Since Kiriko is the only family member left for him, Go deeply cares for her as much as Kiriko does for him. He left Japan and resided in America, where Harley Hendrickson, Krim Steinbelt's mentor recruited him to test the Mach System he made. During his days in America, he met one of Krim's Shift Cars, Amazing Circus, and even encountered two Roidmude siblings, Gunman and 018, as he tried to take them down along with their Slowdown syndicate. He chased them to Japan, while at the same time abandoning his training. Return to Japan Mach is first seen visiting the Drive Pit on his own, speaking to Mr Belt. Later, when his older sister gets attacked by an evolved Volt Roidmude, he counter attacks him, leaving shortly after Shinnosuke comes to help her. Go made his first introduction in his civilian form in front of Shinnosuke, who was investigating a Heavy Acceleration in a landshark's house. He challenged the latter in a competition to find the culprit first before disappearing. Despite Shinnosuke and Genpachiro found the culprit, Naoki but Go Shijima appeared and reveal the truth: Naoki is the culprit but the Roidmude they face earlier was a different person. He called Kiriko as she and Drive watched him defeated Gunman easily. Once the battle was over, Kiriko and Mr. Belt introduced Shinnosuke to Go, learning that he is Kiriko's younger brother, much to Shinnosuke's shock. When three robbers called the Slowdown Gang announce their robbery on the internet with their Slowdown Wristbands from Gunman and 018, Genpachiro assembled a team of SWAT and the Special Investigation Unit members went into action. However, while the robbers were on their way, Go as Mach created his own Heavy Acceleration and interrogated the robbers before destroying their wristbands. Using that information, he infiltrated the Roidmude siblings but got himself caught along with Mashin Chaser until Shinnosuke, Kiriko and his Signal Bikes came to rescue. He transformed into Mach and destroyed the Roidmude siblings with their Cores. Shinnosuke finally understood Go's personality and accepted the term "big brother" given to him by Go. The Ride Crosser & revelation of Proto-Drive's Fate Shinnosuke and Go receive jobs to guard a model who is bullied by a Roidmude who calls a truce with the stalker of the model. During the job, Chase intervenes but with his non usual emotions for his sake to search for his lost memory. Soon, Chase, Shinnosuke, Go, and Kiriko are shocked to learn the truth of Chase being the first Kamen Rider Drive after Chase is shocked to learn that his machine is able to combine with Go's machine out of his will. This truth also gives Chase more shock. Soon, after continuing the case, Shinnosuke become hesitant to defeat Chase after he was rebooted by Medic. Type Dead Heat & Confrontation with the Reaper When investigating marriage scam incidents and battling Voice Roidmude and his minions, Shinnosuke finds Go beaten by a newly healed Heart. Having no choice, he forced himself to use the unfinished Shift Deadheat and defeated Heart along with killing two of Voice's lackeys. With the Drive System gone haywire, Drive pleads with Go to stop him. Later, while battling against the Voice Roidmude, Chase arrives to cover the latter's escape. Their battle comes to a draw when Mach Arabull and Tune Chaser Bat's Rider Kicks collide. Mach participate in the battle again and for the first time used the finished Shift Deadheat, assuming Deadheat Mach and destroyed Voice and his lackeys. During Drive & Mach's confrontation with the Judge Roidmude, Mashin Chaser appears and saves Judge. He then triggered the Ride Crosser combination on his own and resorted to eliminate the Riders. However, Tridoron arrives, allowing Drive to forcibly separate the Ride Crosser. Go as well forced himself to participate in the case again after being duped by the real Judge as his red herring. Chase later returned to aid the Judge Roidmude but is intercepted by Go, who transforms into Mach. Though Chase initially gains the upper hand, Mach overpowers him as Deadheat Mach. Chase attempts to activate the Ride Crosser combination but to no avail, as Mach did not bring his Ride Macher along with him. After Drive defeats Judge, Chase became furious and blasted purple energy from his Fang Spidey at the Riders. However, Mach jumps up into the air and strikes Chase with his Zenrin Shooter powered by his Dead Zone state. Afterwards, Chase retreats. When five simultaneous murders are reported at the same time, Go as Mach and Drive confronted Chase for the murders, which ultimately ended with them forced to face Medic and her Reaper Legion. As they flee, Mach managed to defeat one member, Roidmude 104. He would later discovered that the murders were just baits used to separate Drive from his allies, with the Tire Exchange Shift Cars under Medic's trance and Mach himself forced to deal with Heart. In the end, he was forced to lend Drive Shift Dead Heat at the cost of his own safety. Shinnosuke thanks Go for passing Shift Dead Heat to him in the nick of time. Though Go, still not feeling at ease about Chase, leaves. Mr. Belt figures that they need to find a way to finish off the battle as Type Formula without any self-inflicting injury. Back at the Unit, five men appear in the office. Jun thinks that they want to get a driver's licence, but Kyu recognizes them as the victims from the five homicides. Go and Kiriko try to fend off the victims, but Kiriko gets knocked out and carried away by two of them. Mr Belt deduces that the bodies were copies created by Medic, which was how forensics believed that they died at the same time. Beneath a highway, one of the "victims" passes Kiriko to Chase, who then disintegrates all the remaining three victims. He is stopped by Go, who transforms into Mach. As Mach asks Chase how could he toy with human life, it undoes part of Chase's reprogramming back to its original state, causing Chase to put down Kiriko on the ground and step back in shock. As a confused Chase wonders what he has done, Medic appears and renders him unconscious. She sends her Reapers after Mach, who fights them in his Dead Heat form. After the fight, he collapses in exhaustion. He wakes up to find Shinnosuke and Kiriko, and tells the former that Chase wants to fight fair and square. After Drive defeats Mashin Chaser in battle, The Ride Chaser is left at the Drive Pit's possession. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 ]] After Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 back to 1973 to defeat the original Double Riders, Go has a job on Super Regeneration System to create something called "Rider Town", until he met Takumi Inui. After his encounter with Takumi, he joined Yuto Sakurai, and the other Rider resistances whose on a run from Shocker. Although, he, Yuto and Shinnosuke also helped out Kyoichiro, whose on a run from both Shocker and Rider resistance recently. He and Yuto later meets Sakuya Tachibana, and one of 3 other main Royal Card Riders, whereas Mutsuki Kamijou becomes an young evil leader of some Shocker's branch, while Kazuma Kenzaki is held as a prisoner. At some point, he fights against Kamen Riders Leangle & Chalice. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 To be added Personality Go has a very impulsive and outgoing personality, whose hyperactivity may have worsened during his time in America. He is also very intelligent, which coupled with his robust physique, makes him a very capable detective. He is also pretty competitive, as seen with him challenging Shinnosuke to find and finish Gunman. A freelance cameraman himself, Go has a habit of picturing any nearby couples either intentionally or not. He has a flair for drama and is also quite the jester. Despite being entirely capable of subtlety, he prefers to make his entrance in a proud, flashy manner, going so far as to call his sister to his debut battle in Japan, just so that she can witness how cool he is. These traits ultimately resulted in him liking to rush into danger. Go has a catchphrase that goes, In his battles with the Roidmudes, he likes to repeat his introduction of himself whether he starts fighting, even though he has said it in Episode 12 already, presuming to show off the coolness of himself. However, as shown in Episode 14, in his first fight with Roidmude 096, he is so determined to finish his introduction that he gives the Roidmude a chance to attack him, and even escaping. In his next encounter with him and Roidmude 069, he skipped it and goes straight to the fighting part. He fixed this problem afterwards in future episodes by saying it really fast. For all of his bluster, however, Go is also a realist, ready to use any means to defeat his enemy, even considered himself much of a monster as the ones they fight due to the fact that both the Kamen Riders and the Roidmudes use Core Driviars as the source of their powers. He does have a serious side, especially when it is to protect his sister from dangers and harms. He has a big hatred to the Roidmudes, even Chase. He is also annoyed to see his sister and Shinnosuke still finding a way to save Chase, even though he was the Kamen Rider that saved her life. Eventually Go gets over it since Chase was the good Roidmude for saving his sister before being brainwashed into mindless killer. To repay Chase's debt for saving his sister, Go tries to snap Chase back his lost memories for his sister's sake to save Chase. With Chase "death", he does shows a regret that both of he, his sister and Shinnosuke unable to save Chase. Powers and Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality :He has a very athletic physique - a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to somersault over tall walls, hand-standing for minutes on end, jumping from a tall tower to a roof over a great distance, then landing safely on his bike. ;4th Wall Awareness :Currently, he can comically see and interact with Shinnosuke's imaginations, which are supposed to be seen by the viewers only. He is also currently the only one to do so. Family *Kiriko Shijima - older sister *Sukimo Shijima - late relative Forms Some of Kamen Rider Mach's Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm him with a certain element or weapon, by changing the on his right shoulder for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. Mach can also use Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for the same effect through a . By hitting the Boost Igniter on the Mach Driver Honoh between one and four times, Mach can activate the special ability of a Signal Bike or Shift Car currently placed within the Driver. After raising the Signal Landing Panel, pressing the Boost Igniter, and pushing the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can unleash a finishing move. Kamen Rider Mach's ending theme is entitled "Full Throttle". *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the . Like Drive, Mach is able to create intense Heavy Acceleration distortions through verbal command. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. With this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. By hitting the Boost Igniter on his Driver four times, he is able to summon the Zenrin Shooter. If he does so while having the Zenrin Shooter in hand, Mach is able to accelerate to incredible running speeds. Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. Mach RiderKick.png|Kick Macher - Signal Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dirt bike-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the turn sign-themed . This mode debuts in episode 12. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets by hitting the Boost Ignitor, arcing more sharply and moving faster when the Boost Ignitor is hit four time. Appearances: Episodes 12-13, 15, 20 - Kikern= Mach Kikern *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The custom bike-based Signal Kikern Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the warning sign-themed . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot a flare that turns into a portal shaped like Kikern's logo when he hits the Boost Igniter which summons a bullet-shaped that starts small and grows to giant size in seconds to bite the opponent. Mach Kikern's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Mach jumps up and does a few somersaults before he extends a foot out to strike the target while an aura shaped like a Demon Beast surrounds him. I have yet to meet Roidmude that can outsmart bullet.png|A fully sized Demon Beast Kikern Kick Macher.png|Kikern Kick Macher Appearances: Episodes 13, 16 - Tomarle= Mach Tomarle *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The sports bike-based Signal Tomarle Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the stop sign-themed . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire a force shield shaped like Tomarle's logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact. When the Boost Ignitor is hit once, Mach's shots can cause whatever it hits to be suspended in midair, preventing flying enemies to run away. Appearances: Episodes 13, 15 - Kaksarn= Mach Kaksarn *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The American-style bike-based Signal Kaksarn Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the directions permitted sign-themed . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to diffuse one shot from his Zenrin Shooter into a torrent of scattered shots when he hits the Boost Igniter once. Appearances: Episodes 13-14, 18 - }} - Tire Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the fire-themed . This mode debuts in episode 15. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire fireballs. If the Boost Igniter is hit four times, Mach can fire a fireball whose flames can stick like napalm onto the target. Appearances: Episode 15 - Arabull= Mach Arabull *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the drill-themed . This mode debuts in episode 17. In this mode, Mach is armed with the Rumble Smasher. Mach Arabull's Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Rumble Smasher attaches itself to Mach's right leg to enhance his kick's strike. Arabull Kick Macher.png|Arabull Kick Macher Appearances: Episode 17 }} }} - Deadheat Mach= *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Mach's motorcycle and sidecar-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the , as well as the across Mach's torso. This form debuts in episode 17. In this form, Deadheat Mach has greatly increased punching and kicking power, though he loses a bit of his maximum jumping height and running speed as a result. He also performs at exactly the same stats as Drive's Type Dead Heat. Mach's special ability in this form is being able to enter a state known as by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, which raises his combat capabilities and running speed to an incredible degree while western cowboy rock guitar music is played during his powered-up state. He is also able to move in a Super Heavy Acceleration, but at the cost of his form's enhanced strength and agility. However, usage of this form carries the risk of Mach's Rider System turning into a berserker unable to control his actions once the DH Kourin's reading reaches its maximum point. During the system's berserker state, the tire tracks on the Type Dead Heat Tire break apart. Deadheat Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the . Heat Kick Macher.png|Heat Kick Macher Appearances: Episodes 17, 19, 21-23 - Arabull= Deadheat Mach Arabull The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Deadheat Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the drill-themed . Even though Deadheat Mach has a tire slot, the Dead Heat Tire isn't swapped out with the Rumble Dump Tire in this case. In this mode, Deadheat Mach is armed with the Rumble Smasher. }} }} Equipment *NEX-Core Driviars - Mach's power sources, which is a new version of the Core Driviars Devices *Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device *Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used *Shift Cars - Borrowed/taken from Drive to give Mach additional forms and powers Weapons *Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars (borrowed from Drive): **Rumble Smasher - (Deadheat) Mach Arabull's drill-based item via the Kourin Signal Arabull Vehicles *Ride Macher - Mach's primary Rider Machine **Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser *Ride Booster Red - Mach's Rider Machine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Go Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . This is his second time suit acting for the Secondary Riders. The first was Kamen Rider Beast. Notes * His name is a pun on the English word "Go" as he runs headlong into battle and is unable to put "brakes" on himself. *His profession is a free-lance photographer like Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2). However, given that Go was stationed in America, it is more likely that this is a reference to Marvel's Spider-Man, who was also a free-lance photographer out of costume. **He is also the third Kamen Rider who has a camera as his personal equipment after Hayato Ichimonji and Tsukasa Kadoya. *Mach's default form color scheme and name is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the . It should be noted that the original name of the Mach 5's driver, Speed Racer, was Go Mifune in Japan. **The color scheme also resembles the Mach Jabber from Kamen Rider Black RX, while his appearance bears resemblance to from . **The color scheme and scarf also resembles Evel Knievel and his cape. Evel was a stunt motorcyclist who like other daredevils, often has sparkler pyrotechnics in his shows, though the Ride Macher better resembles a XRTT road racer variant than the Harley-Davidson XR-750 Evel rode. *His personality is very similar to Yuya Sakaki, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, whenever he is in an Action Duel. **He's also narcissistic like Shingo Sawatari from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the Double Riders. *He loves doing things at "mach speed", which is a reference to from , the latter of whose catchphrase is "Let's do this at mach speed!" **Which in turn is a pun on his Rider name, as stated above. *Go's transformation pose is similar to that of Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1). **Go's rider gear is also developed in the United States, just like Kazuya's cybernetic parts. **The developers of Go's rider gear and Kazuya's cybernetic parts are also played by the same actor. *Go is the second Secondary Rider to have a limit to become a Kamen Rider, since Makoto Hikawa, though Go has the shortest time limit. ** His limit to becoming a hero is similar to from . *Mach Kaksarn influencing the Zenrin Shooter Full Throttle is similar to villain 's technique, Dark Cluster. *Mach Kikern's Demon Beast looks similar to the famed Bullet Bills from the Mario franchise. *Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are similar to those of Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger. **Both Mach Magarl and Double LunaTrigger can fire curved shots that can track targets. **Mach Kaksarn's ability to fire scattered shots is similar to Double LunaTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, the Trigger Full Burst. **Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are also similar to Kamen Rider Diend's when he utilizes the Attack Ride: Blast Card. *Mach's transformation CGI effect is similar to that of Mashin Chaser. *He's often considered as Deadpool with Spider-Man's photography job due to having a jester and 4th wall attitude as Deadpool's, and photograph skills as Spider-Man's. *Kamen Rider Mach has an ability to fly in short distance via jet engine similar to Kamen Rider Fourze. **Similarly, when he used the Rumble Smasher as Mach Arabull, he used it on his right leg when performing his Rider Kick, similar to Fourze's use of the Drill Module. *Go's hatred towards the Roidmudes is similar to Masato Kusaka's hate towards all Orphnoch's. However, Go's hatred is only more into because of his belief of how dangerous they are, while Masato's is just purely for revenge. *He is the third Neo-Heisei Rider in a row to be classified as "the White ", after the White Wizard and the White Armored Rider. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach's forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Magarl ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kikern ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Tomarle ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kaksarn ****TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Moerl ****TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Arabull *****TV Asahi's page on the V-Helm ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach ****TV Asahi's page on the M-Burn Helm References Category:Drive Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Relatives Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Allies Category:Sniper Riders